Russman
Russman is one of four playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. Appearance His appearance is of an elderly African-American man with white hair, wearing a brown trench coat and jeans. He wears a boot on one foot and a sneaker on the other. Russman also has the appearance of a homeless man. His name was revealed in-game by various quotes and also in the credits. Background Russman was formerly an agent of "Broken Arrow" before the Zombies incident. At some point, he became homeless, and began to travel around the world. At some point, he met Samuel J. Stuhlinger, and the two traveled together. Russman also commandeered a bus, driven by a robotic driver, to a town in Hanford, where he and Stuhlinger met Marlton Johnson and Abigail "Misty" Briarton. It is here that the four survivors are contacted by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, who instructed them into activating the Pylon tower in Hanford, which acts as a polarization device. At the same time, Stuhlinger also hears the voice of Edward Richtofen in his head, telling him to activate the tower in his own method for unknown purposes. After activating the tower, the group is teleported by Richtofen to a skyscraper in Shanghai. Russman manages to save Stuhlinger, who was talking to Richtofen at the time, from a horde of zombies. However, he is then tackled by a Jumping Jack, and was ripped in half. The other three are killed soon after as well. However, Richtofen then somehow revives them (though they have no memory of being killed), in order for them to carry out his tasks. Once again, Maxis and Richtofen continue to give the four survivors instructions on activating the second polarization device. Once the task is completed, the group then travels to an underground Western town in Africa on foot, hoping to find answers. Personality Russman is a spiritual person, believing certain things to be a bad omen and referring to some things as the work of the devil. He is pessimistic and grumpy a lot of the time, and seems to despise Marlton greatly. He pities Samuel and often gives support. Quotes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqHcuMET2MI Russman's Quotes Gallery Russman BOII.png|Russman's third-person appearance. Russman Hands BOII.png|Russman's first-person appearance. Die Rise Russman.png|Russman, having saved Stuhlinger's life. Die rise Russman Die.png|Russman being mauled by a Minion. Die rise spawning back.png|Russman (far right) after being teleported with the other characters. Trivia *He is referred to as oldman in game files. *Russman dislikes Marlton a lot, often mocking him by calling him "Darlington." *He is fond of Samuel, who returns this sentiment. *in the Buried cutscene, at the point where Russman looses his memory, Misty explains that her and Russman met at "a town". Thus completely proving Misty and Russman had no relation before the "incident". *Russman refers to himself in third-person almost all the time. *Russman has multiple diseases, (Although this does not affect gameplay), one of which is Alzheimer's. **Russman has arthritis which seems to be cured by drinking Speed Cola **Russman also has a bad hip which seems to be cured by Stamin-Up *Russman favors explosive weaponry, such as the RPG and War Machine, with the latter being his favorite weapon. *According to one of his quotes in Green Run, Russman is constipated. *Russman dislikes the Mystery Box, often calling it a "Devil Box". *Russman has a fondness for the Five-seven, both single and dual-wielded. *Russman is the first playable African American character in Zombies. *In TranZit, Russman says his mother has been dead for 50 years. She was apparently a good cook. *There is a jump-scare easter egg in Mob of the Dead with what appears to be Russman's face. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters